Ange ou Naruto
by MilianneLoke
Summary: Sai est tombé amoureux et en a parlé avec Naruto.Attention /Lemon/


**Les personnages appartiennent à **_**Masashi kishimoto!**_

**À ne pas oublier **_**SANS CONDOMS C'EST NON!!**_

_Encore une fois je me promène dans les rues animées du village de mon enfance, mes cheveux blonds volant légèrement au gré de la brise de ce mois de mai._

La plupart des villageois me dévisagèrent il faut croire que me voir calme c'est plutôt rare.  
Je me dirige vers l'ichiraku mais je décide de continuer mon chemin, j'ai trop la flemme de le voir "lui".  
Depuis qu'il m'a avoué éprouver des sentiments pour moi je suis confus.  
Bien sur comme ont peut s'en douté il ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'être amoureux.  
Je me rappelle encore de ce jour.

-Flash-back-

J'étais chez Ichiraku ramen en finissant mon énième bol quand je vis mon nouveau coéquipier venir s'asseoir près de moi.

-Tiens Salut Sai! Dis-je.

-Ah Naruto bonjour.

Je le regarde le ton de voix qu'il a. Il me dévisage d'un air pensif.

-Hey tu es sur que sa va? Demandais-je.

-Naruto j'ai parlé avec Sakura sur mes nouveaux sentiments.

Alors la je suis intrigué des sentiments?

-Tes nouveaux sentiments?

-Oui selon Sakura je serais amoureux.

-Ah bon et qu'est-ce que tu ressens?

La il me regarde longuement avant de répondre en bafouillant un peu.

-Je.. Chaque fois que je "la" voie et qu'elle me sourit je deviens bizarre je n'arrête pas de penser à son corps nu, son sourire, sa générosité son insouciance.

-Tu dois vraiment l'aimé pour éprouvé sa!

Il me regarde attentivement et je finis par le remarqué. Je rougis et il me dit avant de m'embrasser: C'est toi que j'aime Naruto-Kun.

-Fin Flashback-

Alors depuis ce jour là je l'évite le plus possible car malgré moi j'ai été troublé par son baiser. Je suis mélangé dans ce que je ressens. J'aimais Sakura mais avec Sai, on dirait que cela est plus fort. Étant dans mes pensées je ne fis pas attention et percutai un torse finement musclé devant moi. Je relevai mes yeux pour découvrir Sai en train de me fixer de ces yeux noirs. Doucement il prit ma joue en coupe de sa main gauche et releva ma tête vers lui. Il referma doucement ces yeux et se pencha vers moi. Vu que je ne résistais pas il m'embrassa d'abord timidement et puis ensuite avec de plus en plus d'ardeur. Le baiser était passionné et il me faisait fondre malgré moi. Soudain, je sentis une de ces mains se poser au creux de mes reins, dans mon dos en une infime caresse. Je le sentis me soulever et me plaquer contre un mur. Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions dans une ruelle . Tout les deux. Moi plaqué sur un mur. Lui qui descend ces mains vers mes fesses. Dans un soubresaut de lucidité je me débattais assez fortement et finit par le frapper au visage. Trop surprit pour riposter je m'enfuis en courant loin de mes sentiments. Je n'entendis pas tout de suite Sai me courir après, sortir son calepin de dessin et monter sur un oiseau. Je ne sentis pas son chakra près de moi tellement j'étais troublé. Quand je m'en rendis enfin compte j'étais plaqué contre son torse glabre à plusieurs mètres du sol.

-Laisse-moi partir!

-Je t'aime Naruto-Kun.

Je commençais à pleurer malgré moi et il me resserra encore plus contre lui. C'est quand je ne sentis plus le vent battre mon visage que je vis que nous étions dans son appartement. Je me détachai de lui pour mieux étudier les alentours. J'écarquillai les yeux de plus en plus tandis que lui rougissait. Il y avait des croquis de moi un peu partout sur les murs ou sur son bureau. J'étais sur tous les dessins représentés. Sur l'un deux j'étais un ange blanc entouré d'un halo d'or, des nuages blancs laiteux était dessiné autour de moi ou je pouvais y découvrir des angelots heureux. Je me retournais vers Sai ému malgré tout et lui sautait dans les bras. Trop surpris par mon geste nous tombâmes à la renverse sur le sol moi à califourchon sur lui. Je m'en rendis compte et je rougis de plus belle en sentant contre mes fesses une bosse assez dure.

-Je..Pardon..

Je commençais à me lever mais il me plaqua dos au sol; lui sur moi. Il commença à m'embrasser passionnément tout en dé zippant la fermeture de ma veste il enleva mon t-shirt noir rapidement pour découvrir mon torse imberbe qu'il se mit à embrasser. Ensuite il déboutonna mon pantalon en suçotant mon téton droit. Je gémis brusquement en me cambrant sa main caressait mon membre en de doux vas et viens réguliers , il accéléra d'un coup et je lâchai un autre gémissement voulant ne pas être en reste, j' enlevai précautionneusement son t-shirt pour embrasser le haut de son torse qui est d'habitude caché .Il se crispa. Il était beau, malgré la cicatrice qui lui barrait le haut du torse je l'embrassais lui prouvant qu'elle ne me répugnait pas . Il poussa un long râle quand j'engloutis son mamelon gauche alors que je défaisais sa braguette il continuait de me branler en rythme avec mes plaintes étouffé il lécha mon membre et se releva enlevant tout ces vêtements nous retrouvant tout les deux nus. J'admirai sa peau glabre, contraste saisissant avec ces cheveux noirs ainsi que son tatouage d'anbu. J'embrassai son tatouage traçant chaque courbe de ma langue. Il se replia sur moi qui suis couché par terre et il se mit en devoir d'embrasser mon cou, le délaissant pour le haut de mon torse dépourvu de cicatrices grâce à Kyubi. Il engloutit mon mamelon gauche le mordillant légèrement avant de faire subir le même traitement au deuxième, arrivé à mon nombril il y entra sa langue mimant l'acte d'un vas et viens descendit encore plus et embrassa la base de mon membre je gémis en le suppliant de mettre fin à mon supplice. D'une traite il plongea mon membre dans l'antre chaude et humide de sa bouche. Il lui appliqua des mouvements rapides ou lents, longs ou courts. Et puis, je sentis ma jouissance proche je lui criai presque de s'enlever même si c'était bon il ne le fit pas et il avala ma semence. Il essuya le coin gauche de sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue, il revint m'embrasser présentant deux doigts à ma bouche. Comprenant son geste je les humidifiai de ma langue les mordillant par moments. Quand il les jugea prêts, il me pénétra de l'un d'eux. Je me crispai légèrement non de douleur mais de gêne. Je me détendis quand il fit de léger vas et viens dans mon intimité .Il en rentra un second et de sa seconde main il caressa mon membre de nouveau lever je lâchai un cri en me cambrant. Il refit le geste une seconde fois et je me cambrai en demandant plus. Je compris qu'il avait trouvé ma prostate. Il enleva ces doigts et je grogna de mécontentement. Il m'embrassa et présenta la base de son membre à mon entrée.

-Tu es sur Naruto?

Je le regardai dans les yeux pour y lire tout l'amour qu'il me portait et je lui répondis oui entre deux baisers. Il commença à me pénétrer tranquillement centimètres par centimètres. Je sentis quelques larmes de douleur dé bordé de mes yeux mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Quand il fut entré jusqu'à la garde il arrêta ces mouvements et m'embrassa.  
Je finis enfin par m'habituer et lui fit comprendre. Il commença à ce déhanché dans mon intimité avec un rythme lent et je n'en pouvais déjà plus.

-Sai...Vite.

Il accéléra ces coups de boutoirs en moi et je laissais enfin ma voix s'exprimé .Je criai mon plaisir et Sai y répondait de ces râles. Je sentis ma délivrance proche et j'éjaculais entre nos deux torses collés par la sueur. Sai émit trois derniers coups de reins avant de se libéré en moi. Il se recula de moi et se coucha à mes côtés sur le sol de son appartement. Il me resserra contre lui j'étais bien la dans ces bras. Il embrassa mon front avant de me dire les mots que j'attendais.

-Je t'aime mon ange.

-Moi aussi Sai.

**Milianne:Alors il est pas bo mon lemon?!**

**Naruto:Sai Tu me considères comme un ange?(Lui saute dans les bras)**

**Sai:Naruto-kun..(Tout fière)**

**Sasuke:Je vais le tuer!Je vais le tuer il ose toucher à ma chose!!**

**Milianne:Euh Sasuke?Ils ont emprunté ta chambre tu vas devoir dormir sur le canapé ce soir!Mouhahaha!Attention oh ressord qui rentre dans le Q!!**

**Sasuke:...**

**Milianne:REWIEWS?!**


End file.
